


Sicher

by BalthTheChaoticGood



Category: Die wilden Hühner - Cornelia Funke, Die wilden Hühner | The Wild Chicks (Movies)
Genre: (jk there are many beds but they still have to share one for reasons), Adulthood, Christmas, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reunions, Romance, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Talking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood
Summary: “Jetzt ist nicht mehr früher.” Fred hat Willi eingeladen, Weihnachten mit ihm, Sprotte, Frieda und Maik auf dem Hof zu feiern. Willi ist sich nicht sicher, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Und dann kommt er an, und gleich in der ersten Nacht läuft nichts so, wie es sollte. Die Heizung fällt aus, Fred verbrüht sich beim Tee machen die Hand und Willi will einfach nur zurück in sein Bett - wenn er sich da nicht den Arsch abfrieren würde. Und wenn Fred ihn nicht so ansehen würde.
Relationships: Fred Baldewein/Charlotte "Sprotte" Slättberg, Fred Baldewein/Charlotte "Sprotte" Slättberg/Frieda Goldmann, Fred Baldewein/Willi Blödorn, Frieda Goldmann/Charlotte "Sprotte" Slättberg, Frieda Goldmann/Maik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sicher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacknessofHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacknessofHearts/gifts).



> Wie vorhergesehen bin ich raus aus meiner Supernatural-Phase direkt wieder zurück in meine wilde-Hühner-Phase geschlittert (vor allem, seit Cornelia Funke auf twitter verraten hat, dass sie an einem erwachsenen Sequel-Drehbuch schreibt??! WAS?!) und deshalb hat [Laura](https://mondfahrt.tumblr.com) von mir als Weihnachtsgeschenk diese FF gekriegt. Und jetzt, wo sie sie gelesen hat, teile ich sie auch mit dem Rest von euch und wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten, falls ihr es feiert, und einen hoffentlich halbwegs angenehmen und ruhigen Rest von 2020. Wir sehen uns im nächsten Jahr, wahrscheinlich mit mehr Hühner-Content, vielleicht endlich dem letzten Teil meiner Tatort-Göttingen-Fic und was auch immer sonst mein Gehirn so zusammenspinnt. Liebe und so! <3
> 
> Ah, und hier gibt's noch ein [Moodboard](https://theuncannybalth.tumblr.com/post/638497136321904640/sicher-fred-x-willi-jetzt-ist-nicht-mehr) zur Fic (weil das anscheinend mein neues Ding ist).

„Bist du dir sicher?“ hat Willi gefragt, als Fred ihn für die Weihnachtstage auf den Hof eingeladen hat. Natürlich hat Fred genickt und nachdrücklich betont, wie gern er Willi dabeihaben will. Weihnachten zusammen, nur Fred, Sprotte, Frieda und Maik. Und Willi. Nur, und das stellt Willi erst jetzt fest, ist das wahrscheinlich die falsche Frage gewesen. Viel wichtiger wäre gewesen: Ist Willi sich sicher?

Und jetzt, wo er schon hier ist, ist die Antwort auf einmal klar: Nein, ist er nicht. Sicher. Über irgendwas hiervon.

Sockig und mit kalten Füßen tapst er durch den dunklen Flur und versucht sich daran zu erinnern, wo hier nochmal die Küche war. Schließlich ist er nur einmal vorher hier gewesen und das ist über zehn Jahre her. Er würde ja einfach wieder zurück in sein Bett gehen, aber da hat er sich den Hintern abgefroren – er braucht einen heißen Tee, oder noch besser, eine Wärmflasche, falls er eine finden kann. Gerade steht er unschlüssig zwischen zwei Türen und fragt sich, ob er einfach eine von beiden testen soll, in der Hoffnung, dass sich dahinter die Küche und kein Schlafzimmer verbirgt –

da hört er hinter einer weiteren Tür auf der anderen Seite des Ganges ein lautes Klirren wie von Porzellan. Klingt nach Küche. Und ein leises Fluchen und Schimpfen. Klingt nach Fred.

Für einen Moment zögert Willi. Es ist viel zu spät und er ist viel zu erschöpft von seiner langen Anreise, um jetzt nochmal Fred gegenüberzustehen, eigentlich. Hat schon einen Grund, warum er sich gleich nach seiner Ankunft von Fred sein Zimmer zeigen lassen und sich ins Bett verabschiedet hat. Freds leicht enttäuschtem Blick zum Trotz. Andererseits… andererseits ist es Fred und Willi hat ihn _vermisst_. Viel zu sehr.

Er tritt von einem sockig-kalten Fuß auf den anderen, strafft seine Schultern, atmet noch einmal tief durch und öffnet die Tür.

Da steht Fred, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, immer noch leise fluchend, am Wasserhahn.

Willi versucht, die Szenerie zu überblicken: Der Wasserkocher links von Fred, zwei randvolle, dampfende Tassen rechts, eine kleine Pfütze auf der Theke, auf der die beiden Tassen stehen, und Fred, der eine verdächtig gerötete Hand unter den kalten Wasserstrahl hält.

„Verbrannt?“ fragt Willi und tritt neben Fred.

Der springt halb in die Luft und wirbelt herum – scheinbar hat er Willi nicht reinkommen hören. „Mann, hast du mich erschreckt.“ Er sieht zerzaust aus. Dicker Strickpulli, knielange Boxershorts, dicke Wollsocken und dazu Filzhausschuhe. Seine langen Haare hängen ihm so unordentlich ins Gesicht, dass Willi den Impuls unterdrücken muss, mit seinen Fingern durchzufahren und sie hinter Freds Ohr zu klemmen.

Stattdessen räuspert er sich. „Zeig mal.“

Ohne zu zögern legt Fred seine Hand in Willis ausgestreckte. Willi dreht sie vorsichtig, um sie im Licht der Herdlampe besser sehen zu können. Keine Brandblasen, zum Glück, nur eine übel aussehende Rötung. Willi kann Fred scharf die Luft einziehen hören, als Willis kleiner Finger versehentlich über die empfindliche Haut streicht. „‘Tschuldigung“, murmelt er und lässt Freds Hand los. Der hält sie wieder unters laufende, kalte Wasser. „Was hast du denn gemacht?“

Fred zieht den Kopf ein. „Tee.“

Okay, unnötige Frage, sieht Willi ein. Er seufzt und lehnt sich gegen die Theke; von da aus kann er Fred von der Seite dabei zusehen, wie der ein Geschirrtuch im kalten Wasser tränkt und es sich dann vorsichtig um den verbrannten Handrücken wickelt.

Fred zuckt mit den Schultern. „Die Heizung ist ausgefallen, schon wieder. Maik wollte sie eigentlich noch reparieren, bevor er zu Bess und Mona fährt, aber… Und er ist erst übermorgen zurück, und ich verstehe dieses alte, rostige Teil einfach nicht. Und Sprotte schläft heute Nacht bei Frieda, ich wollte die beiden nicht stören. Und deshalb: Nur Tee. Sorry.“ Er nickt mit dem Kopf zu den beiden Tassen. „Ich hoffe, du magst Kamille.“

Willi blinzelt. Und dann versteht er, langsam und mit einer Menge Rattern in seinem Kopf. Er hat einfach angenommen, dass die zweite Tasse für Sprotte ist. Er hat sich einfach noch nicht dran gewöhnt. Dass es nicht mehr einfach nur Fred-und-Sprotte ist, wie es gefühlt immer schon gewesen ist, sondern inzwischen Fred-und-Sprotte-und-Frieda, und irgendwie dazwischen noch Frieda-und-Maik. Ist immer noch nicht so richtig zu Willi durchgesickert. Obwohl es eigentlich gar nicht mehr so neu ist. Vielleicht war Willi einfach zu lange weg. Und wenn Sprotte bei Frieda ist und Maik unterwegs, dann bedeutet das… „Für mich?“

Fred lächelt schief und nickt, dann schiebt er Willi mit der unverbrannten Hand eine der beiden Tassen zu. Eine St. Pauli-Tasse. Willi muss unwillkürlich grinsen über das Stück Fred in diesem fremden Haus. Fred räuspert sich. „Ich wusste nicht, ob du noch wach bist, aber ich dachte, wenn, dann bibberst du sicher genauso wie ich.“ Er gibt einen zufriedenen Laut von sich, als Willi die Tasse nimmt und sich die eiskalten Finger daran wärmt. „Tut mir leid“, setzt er dann entschuldigend hinzu. „Keine sehr angenehme erste Nacht hier. Ich kann gleich mal schauen, ob ich noch ein, zwei extra Decken finde für dich. Und vielleicht ein paar Stricksocken. Frieda ist in die Massenproduktion übergegangen.“

„Danke.“ Willi nippt vorsichtig am Tee und verbrennt sich sofort die Lippen. Natürlich. Hätte er sich ja denken können.

Freds Augen funkeln. „Achtung, heiß.“

Willi schnaubt.

Aber dann bleibt ihm fast ein wenig die Luft weg, als er beobachtet, wie sich in Freds Grinsen ein warmer, bekannter Gesichtsausdruck mischt. Willi hat das schon tausendmal gesehen – so sieht Fred immer aus, wenn er gleich was furchtbar Sentimentales sagen wird, was Willi um den Verstand bringt. Er hat Recht.

„Mann, Willi, ich hab dich so vermisst.“ Er legt eine Hand auf Willis Schulter und drückt sie, und Willi fragt sich, ob das hier eine stilechte Fred-und-Willi-Umarmung geworden wäre, wenn Willi nicht eine heiße, randvolle Tasse Tee zwischen ihnen balanciert hätte. „Mhm“, macht er nur als Antwort und versteckt sein Gesicht hinter seiner Tasse, wo er vorsichtig pustet, bis ihm heiß dampfende Teeschwaden ins Gesicht schlagen.

„Hey, äh“, beginnt Fred da und zupft an den Enden des nassen Küchentuchs um seine Hand herum. „Ich weiß, es ist spät und du bist sicher total platt von der Reise, aber… im Gemeinschaftsraum gibt’s ‘nen Kamin. Wenn du willst, kann ich uns ein kleines Feuer anmachen und wir können uns noch ne Weile aufwärmen.“

Willi ist wirklich platt von der Reise. Das Schiff, die zwei vollgepackten Züge, dann noch der Bus hier raus. Ganz zu schweigen von der allgemeinen Müdigkeit, die Willi schon seit Monaten tief in den Knochen steckt.

Aber zu Fred kann er nicht nein sagen.

Deshalb sitzen sie eine Stunde später im Gemeinschaftsraum, auf der Couch vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer, die Teetassen längst geleert, Nachschub in Form von Freds selbstgemachtem Glühwein, und Willi fühlt sich so wach wie schon lange nicht.

Und Fred hört nicht auf zu reden. Wie ein Wasserfall, über alles und nichts. Wie früher. Es ist wunderbar. Über seinen Umzug auf den Hof vor einem Jahr, über den Gemüsegarten, den er von Sprotte und Frieda übernommen hat, damit die beiden mehr Zeit haben für die Pferde und die Feriengäste, über den Anbau, den er mit Maik und zwei Kumpels nächstes Jahr bauen will, über die Reitstunden, die Sprotte ihm gibt.

„Ein richtiger Cowboy“, kommentiert Willi und lässt sich zu einem warmherzigen Grinsen hinreißen. Vielleicht steigt ihm der Glühwein etwas zu sehr zu Kopfe. Kalt ist ihm jedenfalls nicht mehr – der Inhalt seiner dampfenden und von Fred stetig nachgefüllten Tasse wärmt ihn von innen, das Feuer im Kamin hilft von außen, und Freds Beine, die unter einer dicken Kuscheldecke quer über Willis Schoß drapiert sind, tun ihr Übriges. Früher waren sie nicht so, oder? So nah. Willi traut sich nicht zu fragen, was jetzt anders ist als früher. Er hat Angst, dass Fred damit aufhört.

Stattdessen versteckt er sich in Schweigen und sein Gesicht wieder hinter seiner Tasse. Zuhören und nicken reicht. Bis –

„Hey.“ Um Freds Mundwinkel zuckt es. Sein Redefluss scheint vorerst beendet, mit einem Mal ist er eher ruhig und zurückhaltend. „Und was gibt’s bei dir Neues?“

Willi zuckt mit den Schultern. Alles, was er erzählen könnte, weiß Fred schon von ihren gelegentlichen Telefonaten und Chats. Außer all dem, was Fred nicht wissen soll oder Willi nicht sagen kann. „Nichts Besonderes.“

Unter der Decke tritt Fred gegen Willis Oberschenkel. „Komm schon. Wir haben uns eineinhalb Jahre nicht gesehen; irgendwas muss es doch geben.“

Eineinhalb Jahre. Willi schluckt. Was ihn beunruhigt hat, seit er hier angekommen ist, nein, eigentlich seit Fred ihn eingeladen hat, wird gerade von einer vagen Bedrückung zu einem handfesten Problem. Einem, das eine Lösung von Willi verlangt. Was, wenn eineinhalb Jahre zu viel Zeit sind? Was, wenn die Entfernung zwischen dem alten Fred und diesem neuen, den Willi nicht mehr kennt, zu groß ist? Was, wenn es umgekehrt genauso ist? Was, wenn Fred in der Vergangenheit nach ihm sucht und ihn da nicht mehr findet? Was, wenn Willi die Worte nicht findet, um die Lücke zu schließen? Eineinhalb Jahre. Fuck. Und sein Kopf hat nichts als kreisendes Geschwafel übrig.

Willi lässt seine Tasse sinken und legt seine Arme auf Freds Beinen ab. Ob Fred die Geste versteht, kann Willi nur hoffen; Worte dafür hat er keine. „Was willst du denn wissen?“ Es ist ein Angebot. Das Beste, was Willi grade zustande bringt.

Freds Ehrlichkeit schockt ihn. „Alles“, sagt Fred schlicht. „Ich will immer alles über dich wissen.“ Und als er merkt, dass Willi seine Hilfe braucht, fügt er hinzu. „Dein Job zum Beispiel. Wie geht’s denn da jetzt für dich weiter?“

Erleichtert atmet Willi aus. Das geht, das kann er. „Nächstes Jahr fahr ich nicht mehr raus“, sagt er. Den Teil weiß Fred schon, hat Willi ihm am Telefon erzählt. „Vielleicht irgendwann mal wieder – ich glaub, es würd‘ mir fehlen. Aber grade… ich will einfach irgendwo ‘ne Weile bleiben. Hamburg, wahrscheinlich. Und…“ Und diesen Teil weiß Fred noch nicht. „Pennemann, ein Kollege von mir – der kennt Leute im Bootsbau. Er könnte mir ‘nen Ausbildungsplatz besorgen, meinte er. Also zumindest dabei helfen.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Willi Fred interessiert nicken – nur deshalb fährt er fort. Erzählt von der Ausbildung, dass er sich ein bisschen informiert hat. Dass er sich das schon gut vorstellen kann. Schiffe und Boote bauen. Weiter mit seinen Händen arbeiten, ohne sich dabei zu ruinieren, und auch irgendwie was, wo er ein Ergebnis sehen kann. Wo er was erschaffen kann.

„Das klingt schön“, sagt Fred leise. Er hat seinen Ellenbogen auf der Lehne des Sofas aufgestellt, stützt seinen Kopf auf seiner Hand ab. Und wie er Willi ansieht… Willi wird ganz anders. „Gibt es da jemanden?“ fragt Fred aus dem Nichts. „In Hamburg?“

Willi durchzuckt es heiß. „Wieso fragst du?“ Er rutscht so unruhig hin und her, dass Fred es wohl als Zeichen deutet, dass er Willi zu schwer geworden ist – er nimmt seine Beine von Willis Schoß und setzt sich stattdessen in einen Schneidersitz.

„Naja, ist doch irgendwie möglich, oder? Seit Jahren bist du ständig unterwegs, und plötzlich willst du sesshaft werden? Da frag ich mich halt… gibt es wen?“

Willi bemerkt selbst, wie trotzig er wird. Und er bemerkt auch, dass der Trotz eigentlich eher eine Mischung aus Angst und Nervosität ist. Ändert aber nichts daran, wie patzig er klingt, als er Fred entgegenschleudert: „Seit wann bohrst du denn so?!“

Fred zuckt abwehrend mit den Schultern. „Hör mal, ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten. Du musst nicht drüber reden, wenn du keinen Bock hast. Ich hab‘ nur in den letzten Monaten gelernt, dass klare Kommunikation wichtig ist. Wenn du Dinge willst, musst du drüber reden. Wenn Beziehungen funktionieren sollen, musst du drüber reden. Ich meine nicht – ich meine nur. Jetzt ist nicht mehr früher. Ich kann nicht ahnen, was du grade denkst und fühlst. Wenn mich irgendwas in deinem Leben nichts mehr angeht, dann sag’s mir einfach.“

Das macht Willi so richtig wütend. Wütend auf Fred und seine ach-so-perfekte Art, sein Scheiß hohes Ross. Schafft es einmal, eine Poly-Beziehung anzuleiern und hält sich sofort für den King der Kommunikation. Und außerdem ist Willi wütend auf sich selbst, weil er sich auf einmal so unfähig und verklemmt fühlt – dazu hat Fred kein Recht. Wie er das hasst. Wütend auf Fred sein war auch früher schon oft genug dasselbe wie wütend auf sich selbst sein, aber jetzt schmeckt es besonders bitter, weil die Wut auch die ganze Entfernung zwischen Fred und ihm füllt. _‚Jetzt ist nicht mehr früher.‘_ Ja, verdammt, das weiß Willi auch. Das ist das ganze verdammte Problem.

Willi hat verdammte Lust, Fred entgegenzuschleudern, dass es ihn nichts angeht – aber er will ihm nicht Recht geben. Dann hat er den Drang zu lügen, allein, um Fred zu widersprechen. Aber das kann er auch nicht.

Und so kann er sich nach endlosen Augenblicken und mühevollen Atemzügen endlich durchringen zu einem: „Nicht so, wie du denkst, okay?“

Erst jetzt schafft er es, Fred wieder anzusehen. Zu seiner Überraschung bemerkt er, dass auch Fred angespannt aussieht – komisch, seine Stimme hat ganz ruhig geklungen. Willis Worte glätten seine Gesichtszüge ein wenig, aber seine Lippen sind immer noch schmal, als er „Okay“ zurückgibt und an seiner fast leeren Tasse nippt.

„Es ist…“ Ein paar Augenblicke lang ringt Willi mit sich. „Da kommt einfach einiges zusammen. Ständig wurden Stellen gekürzt und wir mussten für den gleichen Lohn doppelte Arbeit machen. Das macht einen fertig. Als ich mir im Frühjahr die Schulter verletzt hab‘, konnte ich kaum lang genug Pause machen, um das verheilen zu lassen – die haben mich wieder zurückgebraucht.“ Er zieht eine Grimasse und presst sich mit der Hand gegen die kaputte Schulter. Gerade tut sie nicht weh, aber er weiß, das ist mehr ein glücklicher Zufall als irgendein Anzeichen von Heilung. „Immer noch im Arsch. Und Melanie –“ Er weiß nicht, wie viel Fred über die Situation weiß, Melanies hässliche Trennung von ihrer Ex, die Probleme mit der Wohnung und das alles. Vielleicht hat Sprotte es ja schon erzählt, vielleicht will Melanie ja gar nicht, dass es irgendwer weiß, also hält Willi es lieber vage. „Naja, wir haben ab und zu telefoniert. Es ging ihr nicht so gut. Als ich gesagt hab, dass ich mir vielleicht ne Wohnung nehmen will, hat sie angeboten, dass wir zusammen was suchen können. Als Freunde“, setzt er schnell hinzu, weil er Freds aufmerksamen Blick auf sich förmlich spüren kann. „Ich weiß nicht“, endet er leise. „Ich dachte mir halt, es wär‘ schön, endlich mal wo anzukommen.“

Fred ist überraschend still. Willi jetzt auch. Wie aus seiner ganzen Wut und Angst dieser aufrichtige Monolog geworden ist, weiß er auch nicht. Und das, was Fred eigentlich wissen wollte, hat Willi immer noch nicht beantwortet. Jetzt, wo er all die anderen Worte losgeworden ist und sein Kopf allmählich klarer wird, spürt er dieses Fragezeichen und eine gewisse Unsicherheit in Fred, auch wenn er nicht sicher weiß, wieso.

„Erinnerst du dich an Ricky?“ fragt er leise. „Aus der Parallelklasse?“ Er wünscht sich irgendwie Freds Beine auf seinen zurück. Vielleicht würde er sich dann nicht mehr so sehr fühlen, als würde er aus seiner eigenen Haut vibrieren. Aber jetzt ist es Fred, der unruhig auf seinem Platz hin- und herrutscht. „Ricky?“ wiederholt er. „Richard Jahn?“

„Mhm.“ Willi klammert sich an seiner Tasse fest und grinst nervös. „Wusstest du, dass er schwul ist?“

Fred macht große Augen. „Du verarschst mich.“

Willi schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich hab‘ ihn letzte Weihnachtspause getroffen, und dann wieder, als ich wegen meiner Schulter ein paar Wochen in der Stadt war. In dem Club, in dem Melanie und Stevie immer rumhängen.“

„Und…?“

Es macht Willi fast ein wenig Spaß, Fred so zappeln zu lassen. So bemerkt er seine eigene Nervosität weniger. „Ach, nichts ‚und‘. Wir hatten ein paar Mal was miteinander, das ist alles. Er ist jetzt glaub ich wieder mit seinem Ex zusammen, keine Ahnung. Ich war ja seit April nicht mehr da.“ Und weil er weiß, dass er Fred nicht länger warten lassen kann, ohne, dass es unangenehm wird für sie beide, fügt er schließlich hinzu: „Er ist jedenfalls nicht der Grund, warum ich in Hamburg bleiben will. Das wolltest du doch wissen, oder?“ Er versucht es mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Tatsächlich fühlt er sich ein klein wenig leichter, jetzt, wo er das alles sagen konnte. Vielleicht ist was dran an Freds ganzem ‚drüber reden‘. Nicht, dass Willi das zugeben würde.

„Ach, eigentlich wollte ich…“ Fred sieht irgendwie verlegen aus, und sofort weicht Willis Leichtigkeit der Angst, was Falsches gesagt zu haben. „Was?“ hakt er nach.

Fred fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Egal.“

Willi schnaubt. „Was ist aus ‚Kommunikation ist wichtig‘ geworden?“ Fühlt sich irgendwie gut an, das gegen Fred zurückzuschleudern.

Fred hört wohl den Spott in Willis Stimme und entscheidet sich, dass die einzig würdige Antwort darauf „Ach, leck mich“ ist.

Willi ignoriert das Brennen in seiner Magengrube und beschließt, dass das ein Sieg für ihn ist.

Wieviel Zeit vergangen ist, bis das Kaminfeuer heruntergebrannt ist und die beiden fast komplett im Dunkeln sitzen, weiß Willi nicht genau. Sie haben viel geredet und viel geschwiegen, und beides war irgendwie angenehm, von dem Brennen in Willis Magengrube abgesehen, das einfach nicht weggehen will. Willi könnte es genauer analysieren, aber er hat den Verdacht, dass er das Gefühl, das dahintersteckt, nur zu gut kennt, und das hat ihn schließlich auch in der Vergangenheit nirgendwo hingebracht.

Bis Fred sagt: „Du könntest bei mir schlafen.“

„Was?!“

„Ach, nur…“ Fred zupft sich einen Fussel von den Socken, seine Haare fallen ihm ins Gesicht. Die einzigen Lichtquellen sind die schwach glühenden Reste des Kaminfeuers, der fahle Mond, dessen Licht durchs Fenster fällt, und die Lampe im Flur. Kaum genug, um Freds Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen. Sicher nicht genug, um darin Verlegenheit zu erkennen. Das muss Willi sich einbilden. Er sollte sich definitiv nicht einreden, dass es was zu bedeuten hat. Hat es noch nie.

Fred zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ohne Heizung frieren wir uns doch den Arsch ab. Ist bestimmt wärmer, wenn wir uns ein Bett teilen.“

Da hat er es. Und Fred hat Recht. Und Willi hat keine Angst davor, sich ein Bett mit Fred zu teilen. Haben sie früher schließlich auch ständig gemacht, wenn es Willi zu Hause mal wieder zu viel geworden ist. Fred hat da noch nie Berührungsängste gehabt – und deshalb darf Willi auch keine haben. Verbietet er sich. „Okay.“

Und scheiße, Mann. Freds Blick ist sicher nicht hoffnungsvoll. Das kann Willi doch gar nicht wissen. Oder?

Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie Willis Daunendecke und zwei zusätzliche Kuscheldecken in Freds Bett transportiert haben. Es dauert etwas länger, bis sie endlich aufhören, unschlüssig vor dem Bett herumzustehen und dazu übergehen, sich unter den Bergen von Decken nebeneinander auf dem Bett zu arrangieren.

Es ist arschkalt in Freds Zimmer. Selbst unter den Decken, selbst mit dem ganzen Glühwein, der Willi immer noch schwer in den Gliedern hängt. Noch ein paar Grad kälter, denkt Willi, und er könnte seinen Atem sehen.

Sie liegen stocksteif nebeneinander. Die Leichtigkeit von vor dem Kamin, die Wärme, Freds Beine auf Willis Schoß, verdammt, all das fühlt sich an wie ein anderer Willi und ein anderer Fred. Willi will die beiden zurück.

Und dann fängt Fred ernsthaft an, mit den Zähnen zu klappern. Nur mit Mühe kann Willi ein entnervtes Seufzen unterdrücken – muss Fred denn immer so dramatisch sein? Ja, verdammt, es ist kalt, aber Zähneklappern? Das hält ja kein Schwein aus.

„Fred?“

„Hm?“ Für ein paar Sekunden hört das Zähneklappern auf und Willi will schon erleichtert aufatmen, aber da geht es schon wieder los, heftiger noch als vorher, so als hätte es Fred kein bisschen unter Kontrolle.

Willi ergibt sich seinem Schicksal. „Komm her.“ Unter den Bettdecken tastet er nach Fred, findet eine Hand, zieht daran und stellt erst zu spät fest, dass es die sein muss, die Fred sich verbrüht hat.

Scharf zieht Fred Luft ein und gibt einen leisen Laut von sich, der verdächtig wie ein Wimmern klingt.

„Verdammt.“ Schnell zieht Willi seine Hand zurück.

„Geht schon.“ Fred zieht seine Hand unter der Decke hervor und presst sie gegen die kühle Oberseite seiner Bettdecke. „Was meinst du überhaupt.“

Muss Willi das jetzt ernsthaft auch noch aussprechen? Als würde er es nicht schon genug bereuen. „Ich meinte“, betont er, „dass du zu mir rüberkommen sollst. Bringt ja nix, dass ich hier bin, wenn du nen halben Meter entfernt erfrierst. Aber wenn du nicht willst –“

„Doch!“ unterbricht Fred ihn hastig. „Doch, ich will.“ Er dreht sich auf die Seite, aber statt zu Willi unter die Decke zu rutschen, sieht er ihn einfach nur von der Seite an. Und es ist schon wieder viel zu dunkel, um irgendwas von seinem Gesicht ablesen zu können.

„Also?“ fragt Willi ungeduldig. Hätte er Fred doch einfach nur erfrieren lassen.

Noch einen Moment lang hält Fred inne. Kurz klingt es, als würde er noch etwas sagen wollen, aber dann atmet er nur aus, wühlt sich unter den Decken seinen Weg zu Willis Betthälfte und presst sich gegen Willis Seite, eiskalt und zusammengerollt.

Shit. Das haben sie früher definitiv nie gemacht. Das ist neu. Und Willis Idee. Und Fred will das.

„Du bist ja auch eiskalt.“ Freds Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Wispern gegen Willis Nacken. Dort hat er sich eingenistet, sein Kinn spitz gegen Willis Schulter, seine Haare kitzeln Willis Hals. Willi schnappt nach Luft.

„Na was denkst du denn“, presst er trocken hervor. Er ist von oben bis unten verkrampft, Freds Eiseskälte scheint seine eigene nur zu multiplizieren. Auf einmal wünscht er sich, er hätte in Physik aufgepasst. Thermodynamik, war da nicht irgendwie was? Ist das überhaupt sinnvoll, was sie hier machen? Oder werden sie so einfach beide zu Eiszapfen?

Nur zur Sicherheit schlingt er seinen Arm um Freds Schulter und zieht ihn näher zu sich. Fred fühlt sich in seinen Armen genauso angespannt an wie Willi sich fühlt, aber immerhin hat er mit dem Zähneklappern aufgehört.

Und dann wird Freds Atem langsam ruhiger und seine Muskeln werden weicher, und Willi ertappt sich dabei, wie er Fred spiegelt. Dann erst bemerkt er, dass es hilft. Ihm wird wirklich wärmer.

Er seufzt erleichtert auf.

Fred brummt zufrieden.

Und jetzt könnten sie eigentlich endlich schlafen; Himmel, spät genug ist es. Aber eine Sache gibt es da noch, die Willi nicht loslässt. Eine Antwort, die er braucht, obwohl er noch nicht mal weiß, ob er sie will. Aber jetzt, mit Fred in seinen Armen, der hastigen Beteuerung, dass er das will, mit der Erinnerung an Freds Verlegenheit, als er vorgeschlagen hat, sich ein Bett zu teilen… Willi denkt, dass er nie wieder ein Auge zutun wird, wenn er die Antwort nicht kennt.

„Warum hast du gefragt?“ presst er hervor, presst die Frage gegen Freds Haare. „Ob es wen gibt?“

Fred hebt den Kopf und mustert sein Gesicht gründlich. Willis Augen tun weh, so intensiv starrt er zurück, so dringend versucht er, Freds Gesichtsausdruck in der Dunkelheit zu lesen. Erkennen kann er nichts. Aber er hört es, in Freds leisem: „Willi.“ Freds Hand, die verbrannte, presst gegen Willis Brustkorb und Willi schnappt zitternd nach Luft, als wäre es seine Haut, die von der Berührung brennt. Und dann setzt Fred hinzu: „Was denkst du denn?“

„ _Fred_.“

Ihre Gesichter sind einander jetzt so nah, dass Willi nichts anderes mehr sehen kann. Fred hat sich auf den Ellenbogen gestützt und sieht zu Willi herab; seine Haare fallen Willi ins Gesicht.

Jetzt könnte Willi Fred so einfach aufziehen, mit seinem Bullshit heuchlerischen ‚Wenn du Dinge willst, musst du drüber reden‘. Er könnte es machen wie immer, und sich sagen, dass er es einfach lassen soll, weil es doch eh hoffnungslos ist. Sich einfach verbieten zu wollen, weil Fred was anderes will.

Aber Willi versteht jetzt. Dass alles, Freds Beine auf Willis Schoß, seine Fragen, der Tee, die Einladung hierher, und vielleicht auch schon Dinge, die viel länger zurückliegen,… dass das alles ein Zeichen ist. Dafür, dass Fred vielleicht manchmal genauso Schiss hat wie Willi. Dass er auch nicht alles weiß, und auch nicht immer Recht hat. Hat verdammt lange gebraucht, bis Willi das kapiert hat.

Nur noch eine Antwort braucht er jetzt, dringender als alles andere, während seine Fingerspitzen Millimeter von Freds Wangen entfernt in der Luft hängen. „Fred, was ist erlaubt? Was darf ich?“ Er denkt an Sprotte, an Frieda-und-Maik, daran, wie fremd ihm das alles ist, Fred das einzig Vertraute.

„Du?“ Fred klingt atemlos, ein wenig so, als würde er lachen. „Alles.“

Ob es Fred ist, der seine Wange gegen Willis Hand presst, oder Willi, der die letzten Zentimeter zwischen Fred und ihm schließt und ihn küsst, ob zuerst Willis Hand in Freds Haaren ist oder Freds Hände an Willis Hüften, keine Ahnung. Ihre Bewegungen und Berührungen folgen alle so fließend aufeinander, als hätten sie es schon immer gewusst und gekonnt und es gibt keinen Willi mehr und keinen Fred, weder die neuen, noch die Millionen von alten Versionen, es gibt nur noch Willi-und-Fred. Ein umschlungener Knoten Wärme und Keuchen und Nähe und noch näher.

Viel später, als sie alles vergessen haben – die Kälte, die verbrühte Hand, die eineinhalb Jahre und die Fragen – können sie nur noch atmen. Eng aneinandergepresst liegen und atmen, in einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus.

Sie könnten noch über so viel reden. Sollten sie wohl. Aber nicht jetzt, Willis Lippen sind müde, reden ist nicht mehr.

„Mann, Willi!“ lacht Fred leise, und was immer er auch als nächstes sagen will, es ist ganz sicher eins dieser Dinge, die Willi um den Verstand bringen. Aber dafür haben sie jetzt Zeit. „Morgen, Fred. Sag es morgen.“

„Hmm. Okay.“ Fred gähnt ausgiebig und presst sich noch ein wenig enger an Willis Seite, obwohl Willi sich sicher ist, dass Fred inzwischen genauso wenig friert wie er. Bei dem Gedanken wird Willi gleich nochmal wärmer.

Nur eins kann Fred sich scheinbar nicht verkneifen: „Schön, dass du da bist.“ Dann presst er einen Kuss auf Willis Schlüsselbein und rollt sich in seine übliche Schlafposition auf der Seite, so wie Willi es schon immer von ihm kennt. Die Schlafposition, nicht der Kuss. Der ist neu, und Willi wird ihn behalten.

„Mhm“, antwortet er, kaum hörbar. „Find ich auch.“ Genau das meint Willi – diese Dinge, die Fred einfach so raushaut, als wäre es leicht. Dinge, die Willi jedes Mal den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen. Keine Ahnung, wie Fred das macht, aber Willi will es lernen.

Er ist sich in seinem Leben nicht besonders oft sicher gewesen, über irgendwas, vor allem nicht in den letzten Jahren. Nicht mal mit Fred. Selbst jetzt noch gibt es so viele offene Fragen, so viel zu klären, so viel, was schief gehen kann, sagt eine fiese Stimme in Willis Kopf, die er wegschiebt.

Aber jetzt, wo Schlaf nach Willi greift, wo er nichts mehr hört als Freds gleichmäßigen Atmen, wo er Freds Wärme immer noch gegen seine Seite spürt, wo er seine Augen nicht mehr offen halten und keinen Gedanken in seinem schläfrig-schweren Kopf mehr fassen kann… da ist er sich zumindest über eins sicher:

Weihnachten bei Fred war eine gute Entscheidung.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos und Kommentare sind die besten Geschenke!! Genauso wie eure eigenen Gedanken und Feels zu queeren Hühnern und Pygmäen, die ihr mir gern auf [meinem tumblr](https://theuncannybalth.tumblr.com) zukommen lassen könnt, als asks oder DMs oder wie auch immer. <3


End file.
